deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane vs Elsa
Description Interlude Wiz: Ice. One of the coldest elements. Fire, water, wind, and grass. Boomstick: But not as cold as these two! Wiz: Like Elsa,the ice element queen. Boomstick: And Zane,the ice element ninjago. He's Wiz and I'm boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor,weapons,and skill to find out who would win..A DEATH BATTLE Zane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRAfxC6DO8k Wiz: In his youth, Zane was a robot built and raised by Dr. Julien in Birchwood Forest, which is covered in a ton of snow. Boomstick: Old Julien taught Zane many skills, including his expert cooking skills. But then one day, his father/creator was dying of old age. Wiz: On his last dying breath, Julien did one final thing, turn off Zane's memory switch, to prevent heartbreak of his passing. That's kinda dark... Boomstick: Wait, can robots even feel heartbroken? Well anyway, while Zane was meditating underwater, which also makes no sense, he was found and adopted by Sensei Wu, who gave him a purpose told to him by his late father, to protect those who can't protect themselves. Wiz: Being a nindroid, Zane possesses great strength, speed, and durability. Add in his cryokinesis, and he's a powerhouse. Boomstick: Now on to his weapon(s), The Shurikens of Ice. These golden throwing stars are Zane's best weapons, and can freeze anything on contact. Wiz: And we know in later seasons Zane has different weapons, but we're sticking with this version because it wouldn't fun, now would it? Boomstick: And when Zane soon remembered his past, he tapped into his True Potential, which helped him save his friends from a load of "Treehorns". Wiz: And if Zane needs some help, he has the Falcon with him, which was also created by Dr. Julien. Boomstick: Despite seeming like just a robot, Zane is no pushover, he helped his friends save Ninjago City from the Great Devourerer, manages to take on the Serpentine on a daily basis, and evem freed a Leviathan! Wiz: But Zane isn't perfect. His durability does have limits. Not to mention, if the Falcon is shot down and his eyes can't see, he's helpless. But even then, he's still a powerful nindroid. But how will h fare against Elsa? (Zane: How am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's pink!) Elsa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVxZPKlL7MA Wiz: Elsa....the Queen of Arendelle and one of Disney's most powerful characters. Boomstick: When she was born, she somehow had the abilities to manipulate the ice and snow. How does that work?! Wiz: No clue. Anyway, one day while playing with her sister Anna, an accident almost led to the death of her via ice blast to the heart, which caused Elsa to fear her powers. But hey, at least Anna's not dead because some rock troll things cured her. Boomstick: So like a sissy, she locked herself in her room, keeping her away from the outside world, especially Anna. Wiz: Then one day, while Elsa and Anna argued, Elsa accidentally let her powers loose and fled to the mountains, where she then built herself a whole palace out of ice, but kinda put Arendelle under a deep winter. Oops. Boomstick: Then some major plot happens, yadda yadda yadda, then everyone lives happily ever after. Of course.... Wiz: Her ice magic is Elsa's most valued trait. Fueled by her imagination, she can do anything, from building a place to making monstrous snowmen to fight for her. Boomstick: But that's about it. Her weaknesses are pretty simple: She has no combat experience whatsoever, and she has the same physicality as any normal man. Wiz: But even then, Elsa isn't much of a pushover, she did hold her own against two would-be assassins, but then again, that's kinda it, never mind. But how will she do against the Ninja of Ice, Zane? Find out when we release the fight! (Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway. (Turns and leaves as a giant ice door shuts behind her)) Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98O9a8_uMXo Birchwood Forest....... It was a peaceful in the wintery forest, the sun was shining brightly, and not counting the chirps of happy birds, it would've been very quiet. That is, until the roar of a motorcycle echoed as it drove past trees, scaring away any birds unlucky enough to be there. The motorbike was piloted by none other than Zane, the Nindroid of Ice, who was out for a little joyride. Nothing can go wrong......right? That is until, a figure slowly came into Zane's vision. The figure, with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress who was none other than Elsa, looked in shock as Zane swerved out of the way. If he hadn't of sooner, Elsa would've been flattened by the motorbike. However, the swerve caused Zane to lose control, causing the ice cycle to disappear from underneath him. Zane had no option but to take the consequence of smacking into a tree. "What were you thinking?!" Elsa shouted as Zane slowly got to his feet. "You could've killed me!" "I'm sorry ma'am" Zane quickly stammered as an apology, hoping that this woman would calm down. However, that wasn't the case as Elsa fired an ice blast at the nindroid, freezing the tree he was standing in front of. Seeing no other option but to fight, Zane pulled out the Shurikens of Ice and got into a battle stance. Hopefully this would be resolved soon....right? FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pql3uCu29vY Elsa took the first move, firing another blast of ice a the ninja. Zane acted fast, and quickly moved to the side, barely avoiding the blast. taking a chance, he quickly threw one of his Shurikens of Ice, the Golden Weapon gleaming as it flew through the air. However, the weapon didn't strike its intended target. Instead it struck and bounced off a wall of ice Elsa had created. Leaping into the air and catching his weapon, the ninja swung downward, the Golden Weapons shattering the wall of ice like a cheap shot glass, startling the ice queen. Acting fast, Elsa quickly fired a powerful gust of ice cold wind, sending the ninja flying into the frozen tree. The tree completely shattered like glass once Zane made contact with it, like a baseball going through a window. Getting up, Zane managed to see his foe conjure up two snowmen, then sending them to attack him. Twisting his body, Zane shouted "NINJAGO!" before spinning inside an ice tornado. The snowman immediately began to run the other way as Zane approached. Only one snowman was lucky enough to get away, but the other one? Poor thing was sucked inside Zane's Spinjitzu, snow flying out as if it were blood. Once Zane finished his attack, the only thing left of that snowman was a couple of coals on the ground, forming a frowning face. (Stop music) Angry at her foe, Elsa waved her hands around again, this time instead of a tiny little snowman, was a giant snow monster. The monster let out a massive roar before charging into Zane, sending the ice ninja into another tree. Looking at it's surroundings, the snow monster grabbed a massive rock, before hurling it at his foe. Zane, who managed to stand up, barely managed to avoid the rock heading at him, which took the tree instead. spinning his Shurkiens of Ice, a bright light emerged from the weapons. When the light faded, Zane was now riding a badass looking motorcycle, its roaring engine matching the roar of the massive snow golem. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUgx20ryxmg The monster, who we'll call Fluffy from now on, roared again as it hurled another massive rock, which was conveniently next to the first one. Zane immediately drove the Snowmobile forward, before making a jump over a mound of snow, which was logically shaped as a ramp. As Zane soared through the air, Fluffy looked up in shock as the rock he threw missed. On the way down, Zane quickly reverted his Snowmobile back to the Shurikens of Ice, then proceeded to dive into Fluffy's body, entering the inside of the snow monster. Fluffy let out a roar, and began to shake his body wildly, trying to get the Nindroid out of him. Unfortunately, it was no use as Zane blasted out of Fluffy, the snow monster literally exploding from the force, sending chunks of snow everywhere. Zane landed on the ground, then looked at the snow queen. Now it was his turn. Zane immediately hurled one of his Shurikens of Ice at Elsa, the weapon gleaming like a diamond as it flew through the air. However, the weapon barely missed the ice queen, the only thing hit being her ponytail. Elsa was now fuming, irritated at her adversary. Conjuring a few spears of ice, she hurled them at the Nindroid. While he was able to avoid the first three with Matrix-like movements, sadly one icicle nailed him right in the left eye. With her foe's guard down, Elsa fired another blast of ice aimed at his face. Direct hit. The ice managed to take out his foe's other eye, the Nindroid clutching his face in pain. Elsa smiled, the victory was so close. Waving her hands around, she managed to conjure a massive blizzard. Aiming at her foe, she fired the massive snowstorm at Zane. With both eyes unusable, Zane couldn't do anything but get swept up in the massive storm. The storm soon subsided, a massive mound of snow replacing the area where her foe once stood. Turning around, Elsa turned around, ready to head home. It was over. She had finally won something called a "Death Battle".......or so she thought..... The mound of snow was blasted away sending snow everywhere. Elsa turned around, and her eyes widened as Zane was now engulfed in a blue light. He tapped into his True Potential! Zane, now extremely ticked off, harnessed his power, and launched a massive snowstorm. In reatliation, Elsa fired a snowstorm of her own, which wound up engulfing the entire forest.Elsa looked around, her vision being hindered by the vast amount of snow surrounding her. Hearing footsteps, she quickly fired a blast of ice at the source of the noise, which was unsuccessful. Looking around again, she fired a massive icicle at what she though was her foe, but it turned out to be the snowman that escaped. Elsa cursed under her breath as she continued to look for her opponent through the snowstorm. Elsa yelped as something rushed by her arm, leaving behind a massive cut, blood dripping out of the wound. Elsa was getting furious with her opponent. Then Zane rushed by again, this time getting a sharp kick to the gut, then retreating into the snowstorm again. Elsa shouted in anger, then proceeded to fire ice in every direction, hoping any shot would hit her sneaking opponent. Then one blast hit something else. Her mood brightened as she looked closely to what she hit. But this look of excitement faltered as she discovered what she had hit: Anna, who has entered the forest looking for her. t was then that Elsa felt not small pain, but a sharp pain in her abdomen. Daring to look down, she saw one of the Shurikens of Ice impaling her through her stomach. Not only that, but her whole body as freezing into ice! Without anyone to help her, Elsa's body soon became an ice sculpture. The injured Anna looked up in horror at what happened to her sister. It was time to end this,Zane thought as he rushed up to the now frozen Queen of Arendelle. He leaped into the air, then put his foot out. With one flying kick, the frozen Elsa shattered like glass. Zane sighed as the Falcon landed on his shoulder, his Falcon Vision staying on. He was a little battered, but his friends could patch him up. He looked over the injured Anna. Ok maybe two needed patching up, Zane thought as he picked up Elsa's sister. Zane spun his Shurikens of Ice triumphantly before turning them into his Ice Cycle, then driving off, leaving the shattered remains of the Ice Queen behind, and hoping he could find help for Anna. KO! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKpAEDb1y3E Wiz: Well, Elsa loses again. While Elsa's greater control over ice kept Zane on his toes, that's all she really had going for her. Boomstick: Yeah, Zane practically had her outclassed elsewhere, not to mention her lack of combat experience and base human physicality left her vulnerable to anything Zane could do. Elsa had it, but she was stopped COLD in her tracks. Wiz: The winner is Zane Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Abbylou2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016